1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a white light emitting device and, more particularly, to a white light emitting device providing white light having excellent color characteristics and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), which is a device that converts electricity into light by using the properties of a compound semiconductor, has been variably used and developed as a next-generation light source. LEDs are highly advantageous in terms of color expression and power consumption, and as such, LEDs have come to prominence as a light source that may be able to replace a conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) used in a backlight unit (BLU) of a notebook computer, a TV, and the like.
In particular, white light emitting devices have mainly been used in a backlight unit or in various other illumination devices. In order to implement a white light emitting device, a first method includes molding a blue LED chip and applying a yellow phosphor thereto. A second method includes implementing a white light emitting device by using a blue LED chip, a green LED chip, and a red LED chip in concert. In a third method, phosphors such as a red (R) phosphor, a green (G) phosphor, a blue (B) phosphor, and the like, are mixed with a resin such as silicon or the like, and applied to a blue LED chip to implement white light. This third method has recently been widely used. The obtained white light is required to satisfy the demand for various color characteristics in displays or illumination devices.